Rei's journey Through Digital Space
by xXRei KisaragiXx
Summary: Rei get's sucked into a crazy digital world, Will she be able to survive? Or will she need some freinds to help her out? Set a few months after Taiki, kiriha and Nene defeated lord bugra, before Digimon Hunters. No pairings but fluff.


Hey guys!

I really love the digimon fandom so I decided to right a Fanfic ❤️  
Just a warning, I'm not good at writing, I'm not saying this to sound modest, but I'm not that good, so please bare with me!

•••••

It's July the 20th, and it's so hot I think I'm going to burst into flames! I glanced over my room, it contained mostly purple and black furniture because those are my favourite colours. My eyes locked with my laptop and I wearily walked over from the window to my desk. Arriving at said desk I opened up my laptop and plugged in drawing tablet and started doodling, but as I did the laptop screen burst out with light causing me to fall on the floor. I got back up and dusted myself off, still slightly in shock, looking at my laptop. The screen was all jumbled with weird characters and pink and green coloured squares. As I began calling my mum, There was another burst of light behind me. I swiftly turned my head and I couldn't believe what I saw... A.. A portal? I slowly walked up to ithe portal slowly,

and then a strange voice called out, "Walk into the portal, Reicheru" The voice was low and gruff but somehow... comforting?

I walked slowly forward, putting one foot into portal, but then it completely engulfed me. I looked around quickly, panicking and momentarily terrified.

"Don't worry, child. It is all safe. Now I will entrust you with this X loader, use it wisely" The unanimous voice called out, relieving some of my anxiety.

I stumbled slowly towards it and stretched out my hand, with my other arm shielding my eyes from the brutal light. I grabbed the white item, and when I did it turned a dark grape colour, but something's wrong, everything's turning black...

•••••

I flickered my eyes and sat up, rupping my eyes. I looked around, it was a peacful medow with may flowers, berry bushes, trees and even a lake a little further off. As I was gazing over the green medow my eyes locked with something... A creature? It was a small thing, all white with grey shaggy hair, Black on it's feet, hands and a band around each arm, and a silver moonstone necklace.

"Hi!" The creature chirped, as if in rythm with the singing birds around us.

"W-what are you...?" She said, then looking around once more and adding, "W-where am I-i?

"My name is Dolamon! And, your in the Digital world!" The creature replied, then took a proper look at me and said, "Wait... Your a human?!"

Taking it all in, I sighed and said, "OK.. What's a Digimon? And what's the Digital World?!" "And... Yes, I'm h-human..."

"Wow a human! So that's why you don't know anything about our world. I am a digimon, those are the creature that roam this world, and the Digital world is a place made completely out of data... What? You have a X Loader?!" She almost screeched, looking at the purple device under my right hand.

X-Loader? Isn't that what that weird voice called it...?  
"Yes..."

"Why don't we partner up? I'm sure it'd be fun!"

Not even knowing what they'd do in this crazy world, she nodded hesitantly. What is there to lose?

STOMP, STOMP, STOMP! There was a loud noise of footsteps coming towards us, so I quickly jumped up and looked to Dolamon for guidance.

"It's a Tyranamon! Let me handle this!"

"What?!"

Suddenly, a large red dinosaur - Like creature appeared before me and Dolamon.

•••••

Dolamon charged at, what he called, a Tyranamon, leaving me standing her, mouth agape. He squirted a purple-pink liquid into the other digimons face, then he swatted violently at him while he had fallen over rubbing his eyes, which the substance (Which I expect to be poison) had gotten into. The Digimon the fell limbless and it's particles scatterd of into the sky.

"What...?" I couldn't make any more words come out. I was Astonished.

"See! I'm a _very_ powerful Digimon!"

"I see... What do we do now...?"

"Adventure, silly! Lets's go!"

"Uh.. Sure!" For that moment I felt emense happyness, even know I had no idea what was happening and would be happily convinced it was a dream, I had a partner now... And I had a funny feeling he's gonna stick around.


End file.
